customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Three Wishes (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:8877:27A7:429A:35B2-20171210001036
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,091 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney & the Backyard Gang, Barney Home Video, Classic Collection, Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Three Wishes (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments Share Three Wishesis a video in the Barney & the Backyard Gangseries, originally released on January 2, 1989. Contentsshow PlotEdit The Backyard Gang are bored on a Saturday with nothing to do. That is, until they use their imaginations to bring Barney to life. When they tell Barney their problem, he acts like a genie and gives them three wishes to go anywhere they would want to go in their imagination. Using their imaginations, they go to places like a fun park, the Moon in outer space, and even a fun-filled animal farm. But when Barney leaves, the kids learn from Mom that "friends are forever, whenever they're make-believe". Barney Three Wishes Fake 1996 VHS BarneyThreeWishes1992 Educational Theme: Imagination CastEdit Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) Michael (Brian Eppes) Amy (Becky Swonke) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Luci (Leah Gloria) Jason (Salim Grant) Adam (Alexander Jhin) Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Moonkin (Unknown) Farmer Earl (Unknown) Eli The Chimpanzee (Himself) SongsEdit Barney Theme Song Do Your Ears Hang Low? I Love You London Town Teddy Bear Mr. Knickerbocker Take Me Out to the Ball Game I See the Moon The Rocket Song Pat-a-Cake Playing on the Moon Medley(:Jack Be Nimble, Ring Around the Rosie, & London Bridge) The Rocket Song (Reprise) Old MacDonald Had a Farm Friends Are Forever GalleryEdit See thegallery of releases TriviaEdit In the original release of this video, after Michael, Amy and their mom go inside the house and before the end credits started, "The End" is shown. This sequence was edited out on later releases. This title card could mean this is the final video in the original trilogy. This is the very first home video to feature the regular version of The Lyons Group logo music, even though some copies have the version from The Backyard Show. This is also the first home video to feature the Barney Fan Club ad. Due to the blue screen effects, Barney sometimes appears to be violet-blue or almost grayish in color Behind-the-scenes footage of the jump rope scene appeared in the The Best of Barney special feature Barney's Favorite Memories Along with Our Friend, Barney, The Backyard Show and A Day at the Beach, this video was also re-released in 1996. This is the first episode in which the "Shimbaree, Shimbarah" magic words are being used. Black outlines are seen on Barney and the kids during the Fun Park scene. Barney gets tangled by the jump rope and falls down and the Backyard Gang helps Barney getting untangled with the rope. See Also Edit Three Wishes (Book) Three Wishes (Audio Cassette) Full VideoEdit Barney & the Backyard Gang Three Wishes (Episode 2, 1989)37:17 Barney & the Backyard Gang Three Wishes (Episode 2, 1989) Categories: Barney & the Backyard Gang Barney Home Video Classic Collection Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)